


Identity Theft

by tangelotime



Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangelotime/pseuds/tangelotime
Summary: Tan has a Scheme. The rest of the children are not impressed.





	Identity Theft

**Author's Note:**

> So it's a large cast for a little story, and literally only Tan is mine. I got the stalker shirt once and I wanted a reason to wear it ic so here's the whole reason. 
> 
> [Sophie St. Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064409) belongs to [Darkforesttrails.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkforesttrails/pseuds/Darkforesttrails)  
> [Lavanya "Anya" Littlefeather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054875) belongs to [pigeonfancier.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfancier/pseuds/pigeonfancier)  
> [Archer Folley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022100) belongs to [Skegulium.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skegulium/pseuds/Skegulium)  
> Xaviul Neptune belongs to [Xaviul.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaviul/pseuds/xaviul)  
> Annabel Lee belongs to [be11amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/be11amy/pseuds/be11amy)

The thread breaks in their teeth, and Tan rocks back on their heels to look at their latest project with a satisfied smile. It’s a little tricky to pull on, the sleeves being as weird as they are, but it’s good handiwork for the materials they have. 

“Hey guys!” they yell as they leap from the box car, and into the clearing, where the rest of the kids sit around the campfire, propping their hands on their hips. “Look what I made!” 

A proud smile sits on their face while the other kids around the fire stare at the white shirt with red sleeves and the insignia of an open eye on their shirt. Archer glances at the other redhead in the group, uncertain. Anya and Bella look almost angry. Xav just looks uncomfortable. Tan hesitates, then plunges on.

“I’m gonna steal SAO’s name,” they explain hastily. “If the voices get power from their names, then maybe we can take their power by stealing their names. That way we can kill him once and for all!” 

Silence follows the statement. 

“Sooo,” they continue. “You all call me Speak As One now. The other thing can be Tan.” 

“Literally no one is going to call you that,” Sophie says. “Did you drink some bad water?" 

“Maybe they hit their head too hard that last mission,” Anya says. 

“Pretty sure you have some kind of brain damage,” Bella adds. “That’s like criminally stupid.” 

“It is not!” they exclaim. “It is totally a valid theory, and it’s not like we know any  _ other _ way to kill the voices. It’s worth a shot! What do we have to lose?” 

“Um,” Sophie says sarcastically. “Our sanity?” 

“Xav,” Tan says, turning to him. He immediately averts his gaze. 

“Pretty sure it won’t work dude,” he says. “I mean, what happens if you get SAO’s attention because of it?” 

“Archer?” They turn to the last kid who hasn’t spoken, whose nervously rocking on the stump he’s sitting on. “What do you think?” 

“Um, I don’t think this is a great idea?” he says nervously. “I mean, it is pretty dumb. I don’t think it’s gonna work. Where did you get that shirt anyway?” 

“Oh I turned this T-shirt I got on vacation inside out and painted the sign on it,” they explain.

Anya hops to her feet, and winds her way towards Tan to take their arm and examine the shiny latex that makes up their sleeves. 

“This is like the sleeper gloves!” she exclaims. “Where’d you get it?”

“From a sleeper, duh,” Tan says, bouncing on the balls of their feet. “Sophie tranq’d one during our last mission so I grabbed their gloves and cut the hand parts off. Made sleeves out of them. Don’t hate me ‘cause I’m crafty.” 

They put one hand on their hip and the other in the air as they strike a pose.

“Trust me that is not the reason,” Bella informs them. “Take that thing off before one of the others think you’re that traitor kid that’s been running around.” 

Tan gasps furiously. “Like I’d ever!” they exclaim.

“So don’t wear the symbol!” Archer says. “It’s not gonna do what you think it’s gonna do, so please, just put it away.” 

“Here, I got this,” Anya says and smacks a handful of mud straight onto the symbol of their shirt, smearing dirt down their front. 

“Hey!” they shriek. 

The next day found Tan sullenly repairing their shirt, which had been torn in the struggle.

Worst of all, no one started calling them Speak As One. 


End file.
